I'm With You
by Minerva Black
Summary: Minerva and Servus are married, but is he really who she wants, is he the man she thought she was marrying? Takes place during Voldemort years of power.
1. The Invitation

Title: I'm With You  
Summery: Minerva looks at the choices she made in life, and wonders weather it's what she really wants.  
Disclaimer: Own zip, nada, nothing! JK is your gal  
A/N – This story is more what could have been…oh and is set when Voldemort was growing in strength and numbers.

Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape had been married for two years now. They both kept their own names as to avoid confusion within the wizarding society. Minerva didn't mind changing it to Snape, but he advised against it. They lived in a little cottage outside of Hogsmede during the summer. Although during that time he was barley around, he was always saying he had things to do. It was Ministry work the one day and Personal business the next. She thought he might have been having an affair, but he wasn't the type and there was no other clue to suspect it than he was gone a lot.

It was once again summer and the start of lonely season. Severus came down the stairs that morning and took some toast from the counter. He informed her he was going to London today for a meeting.

"Could I perhaps come with you this one time, please darling?" Minerva asked politely. But Severus just shot her down in flames with a firm answer of NO!

"Of course you're not going to London, the cottage needs sprucing up; you could do with a bit of a spruce yourself." Minerva hurt by his words looked in the mirror, her hair was tied in a French plait and random strands of hair had fallen out, she had puffy eyes and her skin was deathly pale. A single tear dripped down her cheek. She briskly said farewell and ran up the stairs. Severus straightened his robes and picked up a small truck, he shrunk it and placed it inside his pocket; he glanced upstairs as he went out the door.

Minerva looked in her full length mirror, no wonder he is falling out of love with me, she thought. Minerva felt she had let herself go a little since she got married. It was now starting to show. She was determined to win his love back somehow though. She started by tying her hair back in a tight bun. She brightened up her eyes with make-up and put foundation and blusher on her face. She was finally starting to feel good about herself when the door bell went.

"Hello" said Minerva as she opened the door. In front of her, stood one of her old class mates Lily Evans. She looked beautiful, long think red hair blazing in the sunlight, milky skin and gorgeous bright green eyes. Minerva started to feel a bit low after seeing her.

"Hi, I'm sorry do you remember me? I'm Lily Potter, it used to be Evans" Minerva forgot she married James Potter, he was a handsome boy, but very troublesome. Minerva invited her in and brought out some tea and biscuits. They made small tak about what they had been doing since Hogwarts. Lily was high up in the Charms department of the Ministry of Magic, she specialised in mostly memory charms.

"So anyways to why I'm here, we are going to arrange a little get together, well more like a reunion for our graduating year, just wondering if you and Severus would be up for attending?" Minerva looked hopeful, this would be an excuse to dress up and have a good time and get reaquinted with Severus. Minerva said that it would be lovely and Lily thanked her for the hospitality, said she would send an owl with the details and was on her way. Minerva just hoped that it would be ok with Severus.

Well I hoped it has intrigued you enough to wait for the next chapter which will be up shortly. Thanks for reading, review if you feel like it.


	2. The Request

Chapter 2

Severus was due home tonight around 9, so that gave Minerva just enough time to prepare her request to go to the reunion. She made herself look presentable and made an exquisite evening meal for him to come home to and went over the speech in her head. It went along the lines of how she wanted to spend more time with him, and it would be great to go back to Hogwarts and a nice night out.

At 9 precisely Severus stepped out of the fireplace and dusted himself off. He sniffed the air as he could smell the aroma of roast lamb and some sort of wonderful sauce. He walked into the dining room and saw a table neatly laid out as if for a banquet. Just then Minerva walked into the room carrying a tray of tasty looking vegetables; she was wearing a beautiful teal knee length, sleeveless dress and an apron.  
"Wow, Minerva this all looks wonderful, the place looks wonderful… you look wonderful." Severus said quite taken a back by the surprise. Minerva smiled pleased with this reaction and his words.  
"Sit down, here let me take your cloak" she said a she putting down the tray and walked over to him. She helped him off with his cloak and took it and hung it up in the hall. When she came back he was sat down in the chair with his napkin tucked in his shirt.

They had a pleasant meal and Severus talked about his day, although he was enthusiastic about it he was a little vague, but Minerva didn't care because he seemed happy. She decided to ask him about the reunion now, you're a Gryfindor, she though your supposed to be brave, so just go on and ask him.  
"Oh! Severus I had a visitor while you were away, Lily Evans, well Lily Potter now actually. Well anyway she wanted to invite us to a reunon for our graduating year in Hogwarts, I thought it would be an excellent idea to have a night out." She glanced at Severus waiting for his answer but his expression was unreadable infact he looked slightly dazed. Minerva made a polite cough to let Severus know she was waiting for an answer. Severus who at that moment was unsure whether he wanted to go back to Hogwarts were he had the best and worst times of his life, and the thought of showing what a success he was to the stupid quartet that had made his life at Hogwarts miserable was too good to be true.  
"Sure, that sounds good to me." Severus said. He also thought his boss would be happy as he was looking for someone to enter Hogwarts for him.


	3. The Reunion

Chapter 3

The night of the reunion had arrived and Severus was getting the Floo Powder ready for himself and Minerva. Severus was dressed in the standard dress robes black and white with a little black bow-tie. He was fixing his tie in the mirror when Minerva walked into the room. Severus had to do a double take.  
"So what do you think? Said Minerva as she done a little twirl. She was wearing a low-cut deep red dress with a halter neck and a large split up the side, her hair was ebony, long and wavy and she looked like a vision. Severus' jaw dropped slightly at the sight of her.  
"Your just completely gorgeous" he said grabbing a handful of floo powder. Minerva perfectly satisfied that this was going to be a great night followed Severus through the fireplace.

They reached a fireplace in the room adjoining the Great Hall and everyone was hanging up there cloaks, then making there way into the hall to be seated. Minerva gave her cloak to Severus to hang up for her and made her way into the Great Hall. It was decorated so beautifully she felt her eyes tear up it had been a long time since she had been back to Hogwarts. As she stared at the night sky which was incidentally a starry skied ceiling she could imagine staying here again. She thought that maybe if she worked hard enough at her transfiguration she could maybe even be a teacher here. But what would happen to Severus if she were to move into the castle? Would he come too? Probably not, no. So for the sake of her marriage she'll give it a miss. Just then she noticed she had being staring into space; Severus was motioning her to come over to their table.

The people that said hello to Minerva were great in number, but almost no one said hi to Severus. Minerva started to worry that he might have as good a time as she thought he would have. Just then a gang of old Slytherins came over and Severus got up and went to get a drink with them without saying anything to Minerva or offering her a drink. Minerva chose not to say anything or to chase after him, and let him be for now, the night was still young and it would give her a chance to mingle with the others. She had being wanting to say hello to Professor Dumbledore as well as he was her transfiguration teacher to whom she owed everything to.

She spotted Dumbledore over by the band, who had just struck up their first tune. She neared him and once he saw her, his face split into a wide grin.  
"Minerva, my dear! What a most pleasant surprise! Although I did hope that you would here tonight, and Severus. Say where is the old boy?" Dumbledore beamed at her, Minerva answered,  
"Severus is mingling I think, I'm sure he'd be delighted to talk to you later though, I was just looking about, I can't believe I'm back here, I have missed the castle so much, especially recently" Minerva added sadly. Dumbledore smiled sadly back at her then he looked like he suddenly had an idea,  
"Say Minerva, Headmaster Dippet has voiced his thoughts about retiring soon and I've to take his place, in that instance there would be a place for a new transfiguration teacher and I bet you'd make the perfect candidate!" Minerva looked like it was a dream come true, she always thought about it, but not for it to become as real as this.  
"Well that would take some thought, I mean I'd love to but I'd have to talk it over with Severus first." Dumbledore nodded just then another witch came over to talk with Professor Dumbledore.  
"Excuse me Minerva my dear" he said as he turned to the other witch.

Minerva then started to look for Severus but decided after 20 minutes of searching that she'd wait and let him come to her. So she made her way out to the veranda and sat on the stone beach with an arch of roses above and surrounding it. 

This is two parts – second part for the party will be up soon. Thanks, please feel free to review, they are all greatly appreciated.


End file.
